


The Thunderstorm

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Supernatural Teen chesters
Genre: Angst, Dean Sings, Dean comforts both Reader and Sam, Fluff, Gen, Reader scared of thunderstorms, Readers nickname Tig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The is a story of the Teen chesters and the Reader. She is scared during and thunderstorm so Dean gives her comfort. Then Sam comes in scared too and he comforts him too. He sings them Hey Jude and they wait out the storm in Deans bed as he holds the Reader until she falls asleep.





	The Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluff piece I wrote one night during a thunderstorm here. I was nice to see Dean comforting his siblings. This is a nice simple story of Dean and his siblings.
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes my own
> 
> Please comments are most welcome.

Hello can I tell you about my big brothers. They incredibly protective of me. My big brother Dean who's a man now at 15 and I share a special bond. It's different to the one I have with my other big brother Sammy who's 11.

See Dean took care of me and Sammy when Dad left and Mum died. He was my Mum and Dad and I love him for being their for both me and Sammy.

One night I was really scared I would have been maybe 6 years old and I ran into Dean’s room as the thunder clapped loudly overhead and then a flash of lightning struck down near Dean’s window.

I said, “Dee, Dee,” as I shook him awake.

He said, “What's wrong Tigger.”

“I’m scared can I stay with you” as the tears flowed down my face. He smiles at me and said, “Sure Tig your big bad brother will make it all better,” as I climbed into bed with him.

He held me in his arms as I felt safe. I said, “Dee why does the sky get so angry to make noise like that. Doesn't God like us anymore?”

He laughed and said, “There is no God, it's not the sky that’s angry with us. It's just a storm it will pass soon.”

“Dee, Why isn't Sammy scare of the storm too?”

“Sammy is a big boy and he's probably asleep.”

“Really Dean then why is he standing in the doorway?”

Dean looked up and laughed, “you scared Sammy?”

“No, just checking on Tig I thought she might be scared?”

“Yeah right Sammy, come on get in.”

Then a clap of thunder shook the house as I scream in terror and Sammy ran over to the bed and climbed under the cover and hid his face.

Dean said, “Hey both of you look at me.”

We turned to look at Dean as he said, “it can't hurt you I won't let it.”

“What if it's not a storm Dee and something else?”

“Like what Tig?”

“I don't know a thunder monster?”

Sam laughed and said, “you're so dumb sometimes Tig. There are no monsters.”

Dean said, “Don't call Tig dumb there is a simple explanation for thunder.”

I was crying softly when Sam called me dumb and he looked at me his baby sister and hugged me and said, “I'm sorry Tig you're not dumb. I love you.”

“It's ok, Sammy because I know I'm not dumb. Dee tells me how smart I am all the time don't you Dee?”

“Of course I do. You're smarter than me and that's good.”

“Dee will Dad come back I miss him?”

“Don't know Tig but your have Sammy and me.”

“I love you Dee.”

“I love you too Tig.”

“Dee can you sing Mummy’s song to us until we fall asleep.”

“Sure Tig,” as they both got comfortable in Dean's bed.

 

He started singing Hey Jude to us. I held his arm tight as he was singing and another clap of thunder passed over the house. He continued as he rubbed my back in a soothing motion as I drifted off to sleep. Sam was watching Dean settle me as he said, “Dee, when is Dad coming home?”

“I really don’t know Sammy could be any day now or a month from now.”

“Dee are we going to be alright?”

“Of course Sammy I will make sure we are.”

He smiles at Sam when Sam said, “Dee when will the storm pass over.”

“Soon Sammy, soon gets some sleep you're safe here with me.”

“Ok, Dee see you in the morning.”

“Sure Sammy I will be here.”

Sam finally fell asleep as Dean was thinking on how young we were and he was being the strong one as he comforted us during the storm.

He really is my hero as I still get scared of the storms as he awaits me in his bed he comforts me until I fall asleep. He even sings Hey Jude to me sometimes as a reminder of our Mum.

He will always be my big brother and I love him each and everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story. Thank you for the comments and kudos much appreciated.


End file.
